The increasing demand to reduce the dependency on fossil fuels has necessitated advancements in device-related materials for alternative energy technologies. Solid oxide fuel cells (SOFCs) may play an important role in the future of energy technology, as they are able to produce energy by direct chemical-to-electrical conversion of oxygen and hydrogen or hydrocarbon fuels with high efficiency and relatively little emission of greenhouse gases.1,2 When operated in reverse, the fuel cell functions as an electrolyzer, effectively storing the energy obtained by splitting water into hydrogen and oxygen for future power generation.3 
Typically, SOFCs must be operated at high temperatures of around 800-1000° C. in order to overcome the slow kinetics of the oxygen reduction reaction (ORR) (O2+4e−→2O2−) at the cathode, which is the result of the high overpotential associated with the ORR.4,5 The slow kinetics of the ORR is a major contributor to the overall resistance of the SOFC, resulting in decreased device efficiency.4 High temperature operation of the SOFC causes accelerated materials degradation and high operational costs. Improving the cathode performance and hence the device efficiency of SOFCs is critically important for the future viability of these technologies for the alternative energy markets. Although some perovskite compounds have been found which exhibit high ORR6 and oxygen evolution reaction (OER)7 activities, perovskite compounds exhibiting both high catalytic activity and high stability under operating conditions remain elusive.6-13 